


The battles won but there's still poison in our veins

by DauntingSagas



Series: Well the war is over [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: The fight against Moff Gideon is over and done with, Grogu is safe and in your arms again. But Din can’t help but still feel on edge, like something is going to jump out and take his family away from him again. You do your best to comfort him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Well the war is over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The battles won but there's still poison in our veins

You were feeding Grogu when you heard a muffled shout come from the cot and you jumped up to your feet in surprise. You looked down at the small alien that you had come to think of as a son and tried to smile at him, let him know everything was okay. He deserved to rest and recover now that the looming threat of Moff Gideon had been taken care of for good. “Grogu, can you stay here and finish eating while I check on your dad?”

He let out a small coo before turning to the bowl in front of him. It wasn’t anything too big and you figured that if he could swallow a frog whole, there wasn’t a lot of food he could potentially choke on. You gave him one more smile before resuming your new goal: Seeing if Din was okay. 

You gently knocked on the “door” to the cot, letting out a gasp of surprise when it opened immediately. You and Din almost knocked heads with how quickly he was trying to get out. You scrambled to stop him from falling out of the cot, hands gently pushing back at his armored shoulders. “Hey, hey, hey, slow down.”

“What’s wrong?” His voice sounded panicked like he expected to be attacked at any second. You had only heard him like that once before, right when everything went to shit. 

Neither of you had handled losing Grogu very well, his was a mostly silent rage while yours had been a raging storm complete with thunder and lightning. But when there was finally a door between the two of you and your new allies, you both had broken down in each other's arms.

But now the storm had finally passed. Your brow furrowed as you answered, “Nothing. I was coming to check on you.”

“Why?”

“Because I heard you shout...’ You trailed off and tilted your head in confusion. “Din are you okay?”

“Where’s Grogu?

“Eating. Din, are you okay?” You asked again, unsure if he had even heard you the first time you asked. It wasn’t easy trying to figure out what was wrong when you couldn’t see his face, the helmet ever present. But you imagined that if you could see his face that his eyes would be unfocused and confused.

“Am I awake?”

You were taken aback and floundered before you could muster an answer, “Obviously, I’m talking to you, aren’t I?"

“I can’t tell anymore. I feel like I'm losing my mind," he said, cradling his helmet in his hands as if it would help. Sometimes you wished his creed wasn't so strict, had even thought that maybe he would follow the Creed that Bo-Katan said was the true one. But that was for Din to decide and you would support him either way. But that wasn't going to help either of you right now.

With a glance towards Grogu who was still half playing with and half eating his food, you slipped into the cot next to Din despite the lack of space for even one grown person let alone the two of you. “Of course you’re awake, why would you think otherwise?”

“Every time I close my eyes, I see Moff Gideon with Grogu. Those handcuffs were so small and they took too much blood from him. 

"I see you, on the ground surrounded by those dark troopers and I can't move. I can't save either of you when he kills you." His voice sounds ragged like he had been crying and screaming for hours. Your heart broke at the thought. That you hadn’t noticed his suffering. 

"But that's not what happened. It wasn't just us there and we all helped save our son. Grogu is safe, we're both here, and Moff Gideon is dead." You placed a hand into the space below Din's pauldron and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. 

"But how do we know for sure?" You could feel him start to shake under your hand and your heart squeezed in pain for him. 

"Din...you stabbed him with your beskar spear then took the dark saber and-" you couldn't say the next words, the image still burned in your mind. It was the only time you had been scared of, no--scared  _ for _ Din and it wasn't because of what he did. It was because you were worried about exactly what was happening right now. That he wouldn't be able to compartmentalize this one thing despite being a Mandalorian bounty hunter. 

"He's dead. I promise," you finally said and you made sure to speak with such conviction that Din looked up from the floor and into your eyes. Or at least you assumed he was looking you in the eyes.

"He's dead?"

"He is. Saw it with my own eyes."

"How are you okay with...all of this?" 

"I'm not. Sometimes I feel like I hit my head and imagined this whole thing, that I'm still on my home planet." You stared at the far wall of the Crest. You knew those words wouldn’t be as comforting as you hoped but you kept talking. "But as much as we've been through, I don't want to wake up if I am asleep."

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't be here with you and Grogu. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the universe," you turned to look at him with a smile on your face. 

He stared at you for a long time, t-visor not giving away anything he was thinking. A quiet coo brought both of your attention down to the ground. Grogu stood between the two of you, arms up for one of you to pick him up. You let Din have the honors knowing that holding his son would make it feel that much more real. 

Din turned to you again, shifting Grogu into a single armed embrace, and brought his now free hand up to cradle the back of your neck. With gentle pressure he brought you closer as he lowered his head to rest his forehead against yours. "I can't lose either of you."

He said it so softly, you almost thought that you had imagined it. But you knew being this vulnerable was still foreign to him so all you could do was reassure him. "You won't lose us. We're all okay and even if we find a jedi to train Grogu, we'll stay together."

You heard his breath hitch, "But Ahsoka said-"

"I don't care what she said, attachments don't make us weak, they make us strong." You refused to believe what Ahsoka had said. You weren't going to allow anyone to break your family apart, never again. 

The three of you stayed like that for what felt like hours. As a family. One that wouldn't be separated again, no matter what. 


End file.
